Sarah Kerrigan
Background Sarah Kerrigan’s psychic powers were first demonstrated when she accidentally killed her mother and damaged the brain of her father, who would later die of complications from the damage. She was quickly abducted into the Confederate Ghost Program where, at the age of eight, she scored highly on all phases of the psi-evaluations. She was designated Ghost No. 24 and sent on a series of covert operations. During one such operation, she was ‘rescued’ by Arcturus Mingsk who established her as his lieutenant. She served in this capacity until Mingsk used the Zerg against the confederates, dispatching Kerrigan to guard the primary hive cluster until the confederates were destroyed, a suicide mission. Unbeknown to all, the Zerg Swarm captured Kerrigan, rather then killing her. The Overmind intended to use Kerrigan’s psychic powers against the protoss. Sarah Kerrigan was reborn as a Human-Zerg hybrid and adopted the name “Queen of Blades”. She quickly infiltrated the Amerigo to recover the secrets to breaking her Ghost conditioning, releasing the full potential of her psychic powers. Now able to sense the presence of the protoss, she chased down Tassadar and Zeratul leading to a series of running battles ultimately resulting in the death of the Overmind. Kerrigan, now in direct control of nearly half of the remaining Zerg, moved against the Cerebrates in order to establish herself as the sole ruler of the Swarm. She personaly informs Zeratul and the Protoss of a new Overmind, formed from a merging of senior Cerebrates, growing on Char. With this information, she is able to manipulate them into destroying rival Zerg. However, the United Earth Directorete arives and is successful in capturing the new Overmind. Kerrigan exploits the sudden appearance of the UED to forge an alliance with Mengsk, Raynor and several Protoss, turning around the war against the UED. Kerrigan quickly betrays this alliance and strikes at the armies of Raynor and Mengsk leaving both groups heavily damaged. Kerrigan than abducted the Protoss leader Raszagal, using her to blackmail Zeratul into killing the new Overmind resulting in all the remaining Zerg to fall under her control. Soon after, Kerrigan's position on Char is attacked by a coallician consisting of a vengeful Protoss fleet, the remnants of the UED's invasion force and a mercenary fleet commanded by Mengsk. Despite being outnumbered, Kerrigan's forces prevail, leaving her the dominante force in the sector. Involvement Sarah Kerrigan entered the Multiverse after a warp-jump to Char went off course and landed her on the geologically similar planet of Mustifar. Still recovering from the power-draining effects of the transition, she explored her surroundings in the interest of creating a permanent outpost there. After a crash course in the nature of the new multiverse she found herself in, she was able harness the latent dark energies of the planet to resurrect her original Cerebrate, the very one Tassadar had killed prior to the destruction of the Overmind. With the massive zerg’s coordination abilities at her command, Kerrigan was able to establish a base of operations that would eventually become her new primary hive. Although she was intimately involved in the creation of theBasiton of Darkness and the general direction of the villainous parties in the multiverse, she did little of multiversal importance untill theYol’ari invasion. When the invasion began, Sarah herself was competing in the tournament of champions, which placed her in prime position to defeat the Yol'ari's harbanger. Reacting swiftly with mobility granted to her by Mal’nor’s own ship, Sarah was able to coordinate counter-offenses on several worlds. By the end of the Yolari invasion, Kerrigan had established herself as the master of bothGaia andBelvelle. Perhaps most important to her personal goals, she was able to recover two highly compatible Yol’ari citizens from which she created a new sub-species of Zerg. In the aftermath of the Yol’ari invasion, Kerrigan joined with Etna, Solidus and Irencus to form the Ascendancy, a faction which ruled the worlds won in the series of defenses and counter-assaults against the demons. Her virtually unassailable position of power lead several beings in the multiverse to seek her out with a desire to join the Swarm as Infested versions of themselves. While at the time she was happy to oblige them in the hopes of creating a more powerful Zerg race, she would come to seriously regret this spread of influence as the Zerg-hybrids became more and more independent, some going as far as to directly counter her. She realized, with disgust, that she had made the same mistake the Overmind had when it had created her. With few options remaining open to her, Kerrigan departed for UE space to recover the nano-medicine that would allow her to restore these beings to their former state and end their influence over the Zerg. After that fiasco, Kerrigan began to withdraw again from society outside of the Zerg hive until she essentially disappeared. Although she was tangentially involved in the God Wars, she was left alone as a result of her and her brood’s unwillingness to recognize any being as a deity. Her withdrawal, combined with his own shifting allegiances, would lead Solidus to betray their alliance and assault her stronghold and bring her to battle, an event that lead to her death at his hands. Under the direction of Cerebrate, Rok’ark and other members of Kerrigan’s Brood recovered her broken body and returned it to Mustifar. There she was placed back in a chrysilis while Neuromancer and Cerebrate performed the long process of reconstructing her psyche. She emerged over a year later transformed by the incident and motivated by a renewed sense of purpose. Her rather complete death, however, had left her severely weakened and caused all but the closest of her brood to turn wild. Her first act as the resurrected Queen of the Zerg was to lead a dramatic and destructive infiltration of Shin-ra Tower, her former HQ. Although it unknown how she escaped from the depths of the Tower from under the Shin-ra Police’s nose, when she reappeared on the moon, she had nearly returned to her former strength. Sense that time she joined up with the Lords of Midnight faction and has gone about forcing the scattered rogue Zerg back under her control. Having regained a measure of her former abilities, Kerrigan then moved to reclaim ownership of the worlds that had been claimed by others during her absence. She began by infiltrating Hyrule Castle, the main headquarters of the Lords of Midnight. She left a fellow Lord and reinstated as the head of Mustifar. Accompanied by her fellow Lords SA-X and Ganandorf, Kerrigan invaded the world of Bevelle, where Kerrigan had once reigned. In a surprising turn of events, the Valorians surrendered the planet without combat. Thrown off by the lack of a physical conquest, Kerrigan reinstated the original ruling triumvirate and left a token garrison before heading off into the wormhole. She returned to find the city had almost fallen to a monster surge, saved only by the coincidental arrival of Serina. Embarrassed by this turn of events, Kerrigan is taking steps to ensure that Bevelle will never be in a situation where the Lords will be unable to respond to it's defense. Followers Kerrigan is accompanied on her travels by a number of Zerg bioforms who aid her in a variety of ways. Although there are dozens of fixed types, and even more variations or experimental mutations, they can be broadly classified into three large groups. Her Cadre are her closest allies and advisers, many who provide special skills and fight alongside her in most engagements. (They are also the only ones to have statistics.) Next are the unique creatures, individual members of her brood who have distinguished themselves in some way. Many of these unique creatures serve non-combat or background rolls for her. Lastly, there is The Swarm, the mass of Zerg who all call her Queen and live or die by her whim. Cadre Rok'ark Rok'ark is a unique Zerg-Yol'ari hybrid who stands above the rest of them the same way Kerrigan herself stands above infected terrans. During the infestation process of the original two Yol'ari, Kerrigan discovered the female was pregnant. The child was infested and hybridized in-utero, producing a much stronger, more powerful hybrid then his mother, or any spawned sense. As a result of his unique origins, Rok'ark is the most independently minded Zerg, save for Cerebrate, in Kerrigan's Brood. Despite this, or perhaps because of it, he is also one of her most loyal followers. Rok'ark learned extensively about the demonic side of his heritage, and has embraced it as part of his own nature. Despite this seemingly split loyalty, Kerrigan has rewarded his dedication with the one thing he's desired, the ability to preserve the existence of his people in the multiverse. Rok'ark has accompanied Kerrigan on many of her adventures across the multiverse, and even beyond it when she traveled deep into UED space after the infestation cure. He stood by her side while gods fought, and as her power and influence began to fade. Finaly, when Kerrigan was killed by Solidus, Rok'ark lead the strike team that recovered her body and personally carried her back to the crystalis chamber on Mustifar. When she recovered, he accompanied her into Shin-ra Tower, and had been by her side ever sense. Neuromancer Neromancer is a unique zerg defiler, and unintended experiment into the way the multiverse could change and open new opportunities to the Zerg. Many pre-extracted minerals where used by Kerrigan in developing the first Hive complex on Mustifar. Among these minerals were artifacts and biological material left behind by Planeswalkers and other early multiversal explorers. These unusual minerals and gases were used in the Defiler lair and infused into its first child. Neuromancer developed a number of unusual powers never before seen among the Zerg, or even among the Terrans and Protoss. As later explained by Sarah former ally Irencus, rather than the normal psychic and biological abilities, Neuromancer was born with the innate ability to both learn and perform true magic. Despite not being particularly intelligent by wizarding standards (though normal by defiler standards), he has demonstrated a striking aptitude for learning and developing magical spells. Neuromancer is one of Kerrigan's longest associates in the multiverse, he has never the less been somewhat less ever-present then Rok'ark. He accompanies his Queen whenever she feels that she may require magical assistance to accomplish her goals, but spends much of the rest of the time in his own studies, developing new spells or leaning ones acquired from across the multiverse. His greatest magical accomplishment was the resurrection of Sarah Kerrigan, in which he had a major role. Octavia Octavia, so named because she was the eighth attempt, was the first successful cyberlisk in Kerrigan's brood. Unlike the earlier attempts, she emerged alive and able to operate a portion of her cybernetics. As Kerrigan and Cerebrate conferred on adjustments to the next attempt, Octavia used the cybernetic limbs she could move to cut herself open and make adjustments. Within minutes she had activated her other arm, and from there continued until she had rebuilt nearly her entire body, cybernetic and organic components alike. Octavia has an almost childlike demeanor, filled with an innate curiosity about the biological and mechanical world. She also has an incredible capacity for learning about these two subjects, which she does not view as separate at all. When not disassembling or reassembling things, she has displayed a traditionally zerg aptitude at close combat, as well as skilled driving ability. As the newest member of Kerrigan's close cadre, the clearing of Via Purifico will be her first action alongside her Queen. Powers and Capabilities Sarah Kerrigan is, first and foremost, a melee combatant. Although her psychic abilities do provide her with some ability to attack at range, the majority of her abilities and energies are focused in hand to hand combat. Unlike many female melee combatants she does not rely on speed, finding that a great many in the multiverse are as swift as she is. Rather her Zerg physiology allows her to rely on her exceptional strength and endurance to overpower and out survive her enemies. She also relies strongly on her close cadre of ‘advisers’ to cover her own weaknesses. In stat fights, Kerrigan has balanced vitals, if a little heavy on the HP. She far more focused on regeneration then the majority of the multiverse, and as such, benefits from prolonging the battle. She relies on her followers to provide variety to her attacks, which are otherwise essentially limited to Mental & Bio based melee and spells (psychic powers). A strong defense against any of these will seriously hamper her ability to deal damage. Likewise, although she’s covered her weaknesses to energy and spells, attacks based on fire, blunt or spirit damage are particularly effective against her. In RP fights, the Queen of Blades makes much more extensive use of her followers, and may also include extra ‘normal’ zerg to represent the masses under her control. On the other hand, she believes in leading from the front instead of hiding behind the swarm. Her superior physiology and heavy carapace allow her to have many more attacks against her ‘hit’ and still remain in fighting condition. She derives the most pleasure from combating other close combat fighters, finding it far more interesting then rushing ranged fighters. Quotes * "Be careful boy, this is becoming a dangerous habit." -To Sora during their second joint battle against a common enemy. * "Every Zerg lives, breathes and dies at my command, where do you draw the line between me and these so called gods." - To a follower of Jake, during the God Wars. Trivia See also * Link External links [Sarah Kerrigan's Gameplay Statistics] Category:Player Characters